Starr Tiger and the Avengers
by Starr Tiger
Summary: Follow Starr Tiger as she meets Fury and the Avengers. And kicks behind with them.
1. Prologue

**I am writing this as practice for my book starring Starr Tiger. I will not be using anything that is owned by Marvel. And disclaimer: the only thing I own is Starr Tiger, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

Part 1

I watch as Nick Fury walks out of Stark's Malibu mansion onto the edge of the cliff while silently flapping my wings to maintain flight. Waiting until he is out of the sight of the mansion before I swoop down, I land about 40 feet in front of him. I listen as his footsteps change in reaction to the noise of my landing and then I hear the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Who's there?" Fury's gruff voice echoes off the rocks around us.

Fury's POV

All of a sudden, a huge tiger with wings steps out from behind the large rock in front of me. I raise my gun, but I am shaken to my core. I have heard of this being, but never believed the myths.

Starr Tiger's POV

I watch him raise his gun as I walk up to him.

"Hello, Fury," I say. His eye widens in shock, as if he didn't expect me to speak.

"How do you know me?" Fury asks, slowly lowering his gun.

"I have my source…you might know him," I reply.

"Who is he?" Fury questions.

"Who do you think he is?" I ask back.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you!" Fury shouts.

"He is the one who created me. You know the legends," I reply.

"I never took stock in them," Fury admits, hanging his head.

"Do so now. And not just my myths but others as well. Stranger things will come in the next few years. So be vigilant. I will meet you again soon." I flap my wings and take off, deliberately leaving a feather for Fury to pick up.

I watch from the clouds as Fury pockets my feather and looks around cautiously.

Part 2

I am invisible as I watch Tony Stark get into his race car. He is going nuts because of the palladium poisoning and his own imminent demise. At least help is coming in the form of SHIELD. I turn my gaze to the agent in the room, Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. The Black Widow. I watch as she turns and goes into the ladies' room. I follow her into the room and I watch as she calls Fury to update him of the situation. I wait until she cut the call before I unveil myself. She pulls out a gun at my appearance.

I speak up. "Hello, Natasha. How is everything going with Stark?"

Natasha composes herself before answering. "He is crazy. Who are you?"

"I am Starr Tiger," I reply. Natasha coils with tension at hearing the name. "Yes, a lot of the myths you heard are true. I was the bogeyman in the Red Room. Worse than the Winter Soldier, correct?" Natasha nods slightly. "Good, I am glad that they feared me, for I represent the Light, they represented the Darkness." I can tell that I unnerve her, so I cut this meeting short. "I will be in contact at another time. Remember I am not the one to fear, there is one that is greater than me, and I bow to Him." I turn toward the door. "Tell Fury I said, 'hi.'" I become invisible again and leave the bathroom with the great Black Widow still inside.

Part 3

I stand invisible next to Mjolnir watching the townsfolk try to pick her up. I hear her laugh at the people as I connect to her consciousness and say, _"You like this, don't you?"_

She replies, _"Yes, it distracts me from the pain of losing Thor's booming presence."_

" _I understand,"_ I reply. _"Soon you will be reunited with him."_

I hear another vehicle approach the crash site. I look up to see a government official coming to stand on the hill that overlooks the crash site. _"They are here for you,"_ I tell Mjolnir. I watch as the official gives orders to his men to get rid of the locals.

After about 30 minutes, all the locals are gone and the government has stepped in. I look at one of the cars and I see the logo on it. It is SHIELD. _"Great, SHIELD is here,"_ I roll my eyes to Mjolnir.

She asks, _"Why is that so bad?"_

I tell her, _"They would dissect you, if they could. It would be good to mess with them, wouldn't it?"_

She replies, _"Yes, it would. What are you thinking about doing?"_

I say, _"I will reveal myself to the leader and you can cause interference of their electronics, right? Not enough to damage them, but enough to distract them."_

Mjolnir agrees, _"Okay. I can do that."_

I look around and find the head of this operation and walk over to him. He is already away from the group and out of sight of them, talking into a cellphone, presumably with Fury. I walk in front of him and become visible again. He squeaks like a newborn kitten and startles so badly that he drops his phone. I can hear Fury's voice loudly on the other end, so I crouch low next to the phone, making sure the speaker is on top. I say, "Hi, Fury." Fury stops yelling for a moment.

"Hello, Starr Tiger. I was wondering why Coulson would drop his phone, but now I know that you scared him, didn't you?" Fury replies.

"Yes, I did. He did this cute squeaking noise, too," I say.

"Well…" Fury speaks, "I hope you didn't break him, he is my best agent."

"Of course, I won't, Fury. You know I don't do that," I tease. "Now I need to talk to Coulson; but first, Fury, remember what I told you about myths. Now is the time for that to come into play." I hang up the phone before giving it to Coulson.

"So, Coulson, I hear that you are Fury's left eye. He trusts you a lot. So, I am going to trust you with taking care of my friend, Mjolnir the hammer. She is waiting for her companion, Thor, to come get her. When you see a large, muscular, blond man barging in here, let him through. He has a lesson to learn before he can take Mjolnir home," I explain. Coulson nods and I fly off. I tell Mjolnir, _"You are safe with Coulson. He will protect you until Thor proves his worthiness. I will see you soon, old friend. Goodbye."_

I hear a faint goodbye from Mjolnir as I soar to the clouds.

Part 4

I fly over to the Arctic for the annual meeting with a few pods of Beluga whales. I spot Olaf, the leader, with his head above the water. I descend down to where his head is and give him a nod to indicate that he speaks first.

 _"The pods are doing great. We have about ten new calves added to the different pods in the area. One of the pod leaders found something unusual in the northern part of the territory. He said that it was about the length of 10 adult males and it was a dark color, most likely gray or black. It looked like one of those flying machines humans have. I hope that helps you,"_ Olaf said.

 _"Thank you. Is the object near the surface?"_ I ask.

 _"Yes, at the surface, actually,"_ he answers.

 _"Thank you for this information and congratulations on the calves. Yell if you are in trouble. I am going to send some humans to investigate that object. I want to make sure it does not have anything harmful to the surrounding environment,"_ I say.

 _"Thank you for that. I was worried about that. I will see you next year, hopefully,"_ Olaf replies.

 _"Goodbye. I will see you next year,"_ I answer before soaring into the sky. I fly by the object to make sure I can see it from the air before heading to New York City.

One Day Later…

I land on the top of Stark Tower after a full night of flying. I find the burner phone I stashed there for emergencies. I take off the necklace that turns me into a tiger, turning into my human form before dialing a number on the phone and holding it to my ear as it rings.

Fury's gruff voice answers, "What do you want?"

I reply, "Good to hear from you as well! I was just informed that there is a large object stuck in the Arctic ice. Could you get it out before it sinks into the ocean? I would rather not deal with a plane that might have bombs on it in a place where it could hurt my animal friends."

Fury sighs, "What does it look like?"

"The object is extremely large. I would guess the length to be around 100 feet long. The whales I talked to said that it was a dark color, most likely a grey or black. It is in the shape of a plane as well. I think it might be the plane you have been looking for." I explain.

"I will see to it that the object is gotten out of the ice." Fury hangs up.

"Well, this will be fun." I sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Fury's POV**

"Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson asks through the walkie-talkie in my hand. I raise it to my mouth.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down." I respond. "Hill?"

Hill's voice comes through. "A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors."

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." I order Hill.

"Roger that." Hill replies.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." I say with a heavy heart.

"What do we do?" Coulson asks, looking for direction. I lower my walkie-talkie and think for a moment. I know what I need to do next. The World Security Council will not like this.

"It is time to call in the Avengers." I reply to him.

"Are you sure, sir?" Coulson doubts. The only reason I don't yell at him for questioning me is because we are friends.

"I did tell you that we are at war, didn't I?" I ask incredulously.

"Of course, sir. What are my orders after I get to base?" Coulson inquires.

"When or if Starr calls me, I will send her to you. She and Widow can get Banner while you get Stark. I am getting Rogers." I instruct.

"Yes, sir." Coulson replies.

"Good. Get to it." I order before I shut off the walkie-talkie. I sigh and rub my forehead dejectedly. This will be a long week.

 **Starr Tiger's POV**

 _Darkness, before an eerie electric blue fills my vision. The blue became constricted until it was in the shape of a cube. Behind the cube images flashed, one showing a facility collapsing into the ground and another with Fury in a helicopter shooting at a man with a glowing, electric blue spear in the back of a pick-up. The blue cube I now recognize as the Tesseract zoomed down into the image and secured itself in a silver briefcase._

 _I hear a voice, crystal-clear, strong and soft,_ 'Loki has stolen the Tesseract and Fury is calling in the Avengers. My daughter, your next mission is to become an Avenger. Defeat Loki and show him the Way.'

 _I respond as a vision of Coulson getting stabbed by Loki floods my sight,_ 'Yes, Father.' _The vision ends and I get pushed into the waking world._

Waking up, I scramble from my bed and grab my phone off of the stand next to the door. I dial Fury's number and wait 'til he picks up.

He does and I start to speak, "The Tesseract got stolen, didn't it? I hope you looked at the myths like I told you to."

"I did." Fury stiffly replies, "I need you to call Coulson for your assignment. I already told him to expect your call."

"Got it. See you on the Helicarrier." I hang up, then dial Coulson's number, he answers immediately.

"Hello, Coulson. You have a job for me?" I say before he can speak a greeting.

"Hello to you too, Starr Tiger. Yes, I do." Coulson states. "I am about to call Romanoff to send both her and you to Calcutta to talk to Banner."

"Ignoring the dumb idea of sending a spy to confront a man with 12-foot-tall rage issues for now. I can meet Romanoff at the Netaji International Airport at noon tomorrow. I will be invisible and will get to her when I am able." I reply.

"Okay, I am about to call her so I need to hang up." Coulson explains.

"I will see you at the Helicarrier. Bye." I hang up and pack a bag for India and the Helicarrier.

I am in human form as Romanoff and I watch the young girl we paid slip out the back of the house we are in. A man follows the girl but stops at a post in the main room when the girl slipped out. The man looks to be in his mid-forties and is wearing a wrinkled dark orange shirt, pants as well as a dark jacket. He is carrying a dark colored bag on his shoulder. I assume that it is his medical bag.

"You should've got paid up front, Banner." The man I now recognize as Dr. Bruce Banner says.

Romanoff speaks up, "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." We both walk out from behind a curtain to Dr. Banner's left.

Dr. Banner turns his head to look at us, saying, "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." He places his bag on the ground as he turns to face us.

"Then what is it? Yoga?" Romanoff counters. Banner nods slightly as he wrings his hands.

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart." Banner comments as he starts walking about the small house. He looks out a window as he continues, "I assume the whole place is surrounded."

"Just us." Romanoff answers before I can say anything.

"Really?" I face-palm, "You just said that." I get a glare from Romanoff, I shrug. I turn to Banner and say, "It might be, even when I told them not to surround the place."

Banner nods contemplatively and points to the back room where the girl left. "And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? They start that young?" He starts to walk away from the window.

Romanoff answers first, "I did."

I raise my hand, "I almost did."

Banner asks, "Who are you two?"

Romanoff replies, "Natasha Romanoff."

"You can call me Starr." I respond.

Banner looks at us for a moment before speaking, "Are you here to kill me, Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Starr? Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

"No, no, of course not. We are here on behalf of SHIELD." Romanoff reassures. I roll my eyes.

"SHIELD." Banner almost sighs, "How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep other interested parties off your scent." Romanoff explains.

"Stupid Ross." I mumble to myself. I see a small smile appear on Banner's face, I nod my head.

The smile disappears when he asks, "Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. I understand the need to hide to protect, that is what most of what I do is. I protect by hiding in the shadows." I reply.

"But we need you to come in." Romanoff continues the train of thought.

Banner nods and questions, "What if I say no?"

"Well, seeing as we need you desperately, I will give you every reason to join up." I point to Romanoff, "She would persuade you." I roll my eyes at the thought.

Banner speaks, "And what if the Other Guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak." Romanoff reminds him.

Banner walks to a crib and swings it as he comments, "Well, I don't every time get what I want." He gazes sadly at the crib.

"And if the Other Guy does show up, I will talk to him. If he doesn't listen, I will grab his ear and pull him to where we need to go." I reply off-handedly. Both Romanoff and Banner look at my like I am crazy, which I am but that is neither here nor there. "Doc, we are facing a potential global catastrophe. It's an all hands-on deck situation." I nod to Romanoff when she pulls out her phone.

Banner chuckles, "Well, those I actually try to avoid."

"This," Romanoff shows him a picture on the phone, "is the Tesseract." She places the phone on a table and slides it over for Banner to see. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Romanoff sits at the table as I stand in a relaxed military position to her right.

Banner walks over while putting on a pair of glasses before picking up the phone. "What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken." Romanoff answers, "It emits a gamma signature too weak for us to trace. There's no one that know gamma radiation like you do. If there were, that's where we'd be."

Banner takes off his glasses and says, "So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me." Romanoff reveals.

"And he tells you everything?" Banner asks.

"Talk to Fury. He needs you on this." Romanoff replies.

"He needs me in a cage?" Banner questions.

"No one's going to put you in a…" Romanoff reaches across the table.

Suddenly, Banner slams his hands on the table and yells, "Stop lying to me!" Romanoff grabs a gun from under the table, cocks it and points it at him. I, on the other hand, stand completely still. I expected him to do this.

Banner, who had been focused on Romanoff, looks at me and does a double take. I just shrug, "You don't scare me. I can take you."

Banner looks at Romanoff again with a bashful smile and apologizes, "I'm sorry. That was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that," He points at the gun she still has aimed at him, "and the Other Guy doesn't make a mess." He points to himself. "Okay? Natasha?"

Romanoff puts her gun down and speaks into her earpiece. "Stand down." I tilt my head and hear several guns being lowered. "We're good here."

"'Just us'?" Banner remarks.

I roll my eyes and reply, "Told you they might, Doc." I look at him. "They don't need to be here with me around."

"And why is that?" Banner asks.

"Just watch." I answer before pulling out my necklace with a blue star pendant with black stripes and put it on. In a flash of light, I am a ten-foot-long, five-foot-high turquoise tiger with wings folded onto my back. Banner jumps and I can see Hulk over Banner's shoulder about ready to come out. I make eye contact with Hulk and I shake my head no, Hulk pouts and I giggle at his antics.

Banner asks, "Why are you giggling?"

I reply, "I can see Hulk and he pouted, it was adorable." I grin and both Hulk and Banner, as well as Romanoff, shrink back at the sight of my long, sharp teeth. "We need to go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Steve Rogers POV**

Coulson and I walk down the ramp of the plane we arrived in, as I look around I find that we are on an aircraft carrier. Watching the crew scurry around I sigh, _Just like old times._ Once we step off the ramp, Coulson stops and turns to a beautiful redheaded woman walking up to us. "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Coulson introduces us.

"Ma'am." I say as I take in her deadly air.

"Hi." Agent Romanoff greets me. She nods to Coulson and says, "They need you on the Bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there." Coulson replies before walking away.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Romanoff starts walking away and I follow. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards? I ask. _Really?_

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Romanoff comments. Up ahead a bit is a man in rumpled clothing looking lost, and when he turns around I see that he is none other than Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Dr. Banner!" I call. He walks toward me and stick out my hand.

He grabs my hand and we shake, he speaks, "Yeah, hi. They told me you were coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube." We drop hands as I reply.

Dr. Banner looks around nervously and asks, "Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." I reassure. We stand awkwardly for a few moments before Dr. Banner speaks up.

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Banner gestures at the aircraft and crews. I look around and smile.

Well, this is actually kind of familiar." I reply.

"Well, I should hope so." I hear a voice that I know from before the ice. _Can it be?_ I look around and see a young woman with brunette hair and freckles across her pale skin walking up to us.

"Starr?" I exclaim.

 **Starr Tiger POV**

"Starr?" Steve exclaims.

I wave as I walk up, "Yup. Long time, no see."

Steve gawks at me before asking, "How?"

"I'm immortal, Steve. I told you this back in the war." I remind him.

Dr. Banner just looks on in confusion, "You look like a teenager though."

I look at him and reply, "I'll tell you the story later."

"I never got the full story either." Steve pouts.

"I never told you because it would sound crazy, even with us going up against a guy with a red skull for a face. Also, we were at war and there were spies." I make a disgusted face. "You know I only told you, the Commandos, Peggy, Howard and Erskine. None of the SSR higherups, including Colonel Phillips, knew who I was. President Roosevelt knew, but only he knew in the whole government. That was an interesting conversation." I roll my eyes. "I'll tell you after we deal with Loki."

Romanoff walks up, "Gentlemen, Starr, you might want to step inside for a minute. It's going to get hard to breathe." Banner and Steve start looking around, trying to figure out what's happening. I hear an agent on the PA telling the crew to secure the deck. We look toward the water as we hear clangs around the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks. We start to walk to the side of the vessel. I look at Romanoff and lift my eyebrow in question. She nods. _'Huh, it_ is _the Helicarrier.'_

"Really?" Banner sarcastically asks, "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Banner, Steve and I come to stand at the edge of the carrier, watching the engines emerge from the water. The turbines start up and Banner replies, "No, no, this is much worse." We head inside as the Helicarrier lifts up into the sky.

Steve, Banner and I follow Romanoff through the halls until we enter the command center/bridge. There are two levels; the lower level has rows of agents at computers, the upper level has a conference table and a small 'balcony' with four glass screens overlooking the lower level and facing the front of the room. On the sides of the room are more agents on computers that are built into the wall. The front of the room is all glass to see into the clouds.

Agent Hill, walking through the lower level, says to Fury, "We are at level, sir."

"Good," Fury replies from the balcony, "Let's vanish." He manipulates something on one of the screens in front of him before turning around to look at Steve, Banner and I standing around the conference table. "Gentlemen, Starr." Fury greets us. I watch Steve walk up to Fury and hand him a ten-dollar bill. I chuff quietly at the sight. Steve walks to the screens Fury was standing at while Fury goes to Banner. They talk for a moment before walking over to where Coulson is standing.

Coulson speaks up, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." I see Romanoff crouch down near a computer, moving some data onto the screen.

"That's still not going to find them in time." Romanoff looks at us.

Banner speaks, "You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury crosses his arms.

"Call every lab you know." Banner says, "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Banner takes off his jacket. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury calls, "could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Romanoff walks past Banner saying, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

A few hours later…

Coulson finally got the courage to talk to Steve again. I watch in amusement as he fumbles through asking Steve to sign his training cards when we hear "We got a hit." From Agent Sitwell.

Coulson walks over and asks, "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse." Sitwell answers. "He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Starr, you're up." Fury orders.


End file.
